You Know You Want Me
by TypicallyOriginal
Summary: James is doing everything he can to make Lily Evans fall for him. Is using her best friend an option? REWRITTEN. NEW. please r&r.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This story is almost two years old, and after not looking at it for that long, I've decided that I couldn't keep it unless I rewrote the entire thing. So I am doing just that. Enjoy and please review. Oh, I do not own Harry Potter. (:

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Lily! Oh, Lily!" Lily Evans turned around, her arms crossed with a hint of annoyance, at the sound of her name. Her best friend was running towards her, hands in the air and a huge smile on her face. The annoyance was replaced with a smirk when her best friend reached her, gasping for breath. Her long curly brown hair was an unruly mess.

"Well, look who finally showed up?" Lily laughed, tying her amber hair into a ponytail. "What's the rush Kel? I've just been standing in the middle of the hall for over 15 minutes. You could have taken your time." She added sarcastically.

"Hold on, give me a second to breathe," Kelly Simmons looked up with a grin. Lily rolled her eyes and started to tap her foot in impatience.

"Okay!" Kelly jumped up, her blue eyes lit with excitement. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but you wouldn't believe what happened! Honestly, it felt like a dream. At first I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't asleep. You know, there's still a bruise. Look!" Kelly raised her tan arm up to Lily's face. There wasn't a mark on her perfect skin.

Lily pushed the arm away and sighed, "Are you going to seriously tell me what happened, or tell me how much your so called bruise hurts. You know, for a Quidditch player you are quite pathetic." Kelly stuck her tongue out and walked away. Lily's long legs kept up with her with ease. "Very mature," Lily said, hooking arms with her friend.

Kelly just smiled and continued, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, James Potter asked me out!"

Lily stopped in her tracks. The brunette turned around, confused.

"Lils? Is that okay?"

"James Potter? As in the annoying, self- centered, immature James Potter? Why the hell would you go out with him? Please tell me you said no," Lily pleaded, her expression incredulous. Kelly looked taken aback. Lily straightened up, and felt guilty for what she just said.

"I'm sorry Kel. That was really out of line. It just took me as surprise that's all. I mean you know he's a jerk and he's played almost every other girl in the school. I just don't want to see you get hurt," Lily said, biting her lip.

"Look, he's changed. Of course there's nothing I can do to prove that, but you have to believe me. Can't you just be happy for me, and leave the negativity behind? He hasn't even had a relationship in over a year. He's really a sweet guy, and you'd know that if you gave him the time of day." Kelly replied. Lily nodded reluctantly.

"I guess you're right. But I promise, if he hurts you, in any way, even if you have a hair out of place because of him, he's going to have to answer to me."

"Awh, Lils, you're so cute whenever you get all protective and motherly," Kelly laughed and patted the top of the redhead. "And it would be pretty difficult not to get a hair out of place if we decided to suck face in a nearby broom closet." Lily pretended to gag. Kelly skipped away giggling to herself.

"Come on! We're going to be late for Charms!" Lily followed her, walking slowly.

It was true, James Potter had given up on relationships in the past year, though his charm and outrageous good looks had girls throwing themselves on him. But Lily knew him as the slimy git that did everything in his power to get the one girl he knew he couldn't get: her. James would pull pranks and disrupt class just to get her attention. It would have flattered her if she was continuously badgered to go out with him. She found him arrogant and his presence set her known short temper. James always found the situation amusing and knew that the anger she unleashed on him was her way of expressing passion. Lily would scream at the comment, her emerald green eyes filled with rage. But that never faltered Potter's spirit.

Lily scowled at the thought. At least he's finally moved on. She quickened her pace to keep up with her best friend. _Why did he move on? Did he see a change in me? Is that bad? Wait, shouldn't I be relieved? Ugh! Forget it, I don't care what Kelly says, he's still the prick he was two years ago._ Lily concluded in her thoughts and the two friends walked silently to Charms.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Well, guys, I did it," James Potter exclaimed, standing on top of a stool. His three friends looked up at him, their faces curious and amused. James grinned as he ran his hand through his jet black hair, a habit to keep his hair as untidy as possible.

"You're going to tell us what you did, right?" Remus, a handsome sandy- haired boy asked. James shook his head.

"I was getting there, but I want to bask in the glory first." All three friends rolled their eyes.

Remus went back to reading his book, while the other two friends, Sirius and Peter decided to pass the time arm wrestling. Sirius was very good looking, tall and fit, with long black hair and fierce grey eyes, always filled with mischief. Him and James were best friends, and like James, girls would find themselves hyperventilating whenever he entered the room. He took that to his advantage. Peter was very much the outcast of the group of friends. He was short and chubby and no where close to being as good looking as his comrades. He was quiet and tend to keep to himself, but the guys treated him all the same.

"Okay, I'm done," James had a big grin on his face while his friends turned back to him, slightly uninterested. "I did it. I finally asked a girl out." Sirius jumped up and put his arm around his best friend.

"That's great, mate. I mean for the past year we've definitely been questioning your sexuality and for a while I thought you had a thing for me. I mean I'm flattered but that's not really how I swing. But now that that's out of the question, well I can finally sleep at night." Sirius rambled on. James chuckled.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Peter asked, squeaking.

"Kelly Simmons," James answered, smirking. Sirius fell off the stool, landing on the ground, too surprised to care.

"Kelly Simmons? As in the graceful, slim, goddess-like brunette on the Quidditch team Kelly Simmons? Like the one with the cute smile and the flawless skin, and the perfect body, and--" Sirius was in a daze but Remus interrupted him,

"As in Lily Evan's best friend, Kelly Simmons?" Remus raised an eyebrow. James gave him an innocent look.

"Yes, and your point?" Sirius was still mumbling to himself on the ground, and James stepped down from the stool, taking his seat next to Remus. Professor Flitwick had just entered the room.

"James, you and I both know that whatever you're trying to do is not going to work." Remus said.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mr. Black, would you be kind enough to take your seat," Professor Flitwick demanded. Remus ignored him.

"James, I'm serious."

"No, actually guys, I would be Sirius," Sirius laughed, getting into his seat. "Sorry, I had to." James rolled his eyes. "Fine. Remus, I don't even know what you're getting worked up about. My plan is bullet proof," James said, confidently.

"And how, exactly, is it bullet proof? I hope you don't plan to have any encounters with guns."

"I'm going to get Lily Evans jealous. When she hears how romantic and caring I am, she'll have to fall for me."

"See, there's already a problem. Lily doesn't get jealous." Remus remarked.

"What? How do you know?"

"You've gone out with how many girls? That is, before your whole sexuality- questioning phase. Lily didn't really drop down on her knees for you then. If anything, she did resent you even more." Sirius joined in. Remus nodded, surprised that his friend was even on the same page. Usually, Sirius' head was in the clouds.

"Exactly. And how come its taken over a year to finally make a move?" Remus asked.

"Look, I know this is going to work. This isn't just an ordinary girl. It's her best friend. Girls tell girls everything. Kelly will be giving Lily all the details of me being a gentleman, and how loving and caring I was all night. Lily can't resist that. And it wasn't like it took me a year to plan this. I thought me being single would lure Lily in, but then I came up with this idea and I know I'll get Lily. It's just a matter of time."

Remus just shook his head and resumed on taking notes. Peter followed suit, but Sirius still sat in his chair, looking uncomfortable. James looked around the classroom, trying to find his beautiful redhead.

"Where's Lily?" The others shrugged.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Damnit, Lils, we're so late." Kelly dragged her friend as they ran up the staircase. Lily was still lost in thought and Kelly was getting slightly annoyed.

"It's still bothering you that I said yes, isn't it?" Kelly asked, still running up the stairs. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"No, it doesn't bother me." Kelly gave her a knowing look. "Okay, yes it bothers me a little bit. Just because I don't trust him. I mean I trust you and your choices, but just not him. Just bare with me while I'm still being overprotective."

Kelly laughed. "Don't worry about me. How about you go and finally get yourself a boy? There's been lines forming. You know you're torturing a lot of souls by not being "available", although you definitely are." Kelly said in a lecturing tone. Lily blushed.

"Lils, hasn't anyone caught your eye?" Lily thought for a moment. To be honest, there was one boy. But that was a long time ago and she was getting herself to get over it. It was just a crush.

"Nope, not really."

"You've scoped out guys for six years, and not even one? There are a lot of extraordinary attractive guys in this school, don't even try to argue."

"I've got school to worry about Kel, not egotistical guys that just want action. When I find the real thing, whatever that is, I'll find it. But right now, I'm focusing on my education." Lily concluded. Kelly just left it at that and the girls walked through the door of their classroom.

"Sorry we're late, Professor." James head shot up to Lily's voice. She smiled innocently, and his heart sped up.

"It's nice you girls finally showed up. You're fifteen minutes late. You'll spend those fifteen minutes with me after class. Take your seats."

The girls stalked off to take their usual seats in the back. Kelly winked at James when she passed him, and he smirked when he saw Lily rolling her eyes. Though Lily always lashed out on James, her and Kelly were good friends with the four guys, known as the Marauders.

James looked over at the guys and gave them a thumbs up.

"Now to activate plan G.L.E.J," He whispered to the group.

"G.L.E.J?" Peter asked.

"Get Lily Evans Jealous," James grinned and turned back to pass a note to Kelly, in Lily's annoyance.

"Get Lily Evans Jealous? Typical, typical James," Remus chuckled. Lily looked over at Remus, pointing at James and Kelly and pretending to gag. Remus raised his eyebrows in question. Lily just shook her head and continued taking notes. Remus laughed and continued to take notes of his own.

_This is going to be interesting…_


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying this. I'm starting a new story, under Twilight. So there may be delays on updating for both stories, but I hope the chapters make up for it. I'm currently listening to "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. Not like you care, but I thought I'd let you know. (:

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lily lay on top of her bed, her pillow smashed against her face in irritation. There were four other girls surrounding Kelly's bed, squealing with glee and praise about Kelly's new beau.

"And he's drop dead gorgeous."

"His hair is so adorable, the way it stands up from every side!"

"I'd die to be close enough to smell him."

"Girls, girls. Control yourselves," Kelly giggled uncontrollably. She glanced in Lily's direction and the other girls snickered. Lily shot up, glaring at them. The girls looked away and shrank back to their places on Kelly's bed.

" I'm starving. Anyone want to join me in the Great Hall?" The girls shook their head. Kelly just nodded, "I'll be down there in a little." Lily smiled weakly at Kelly and made her way out the door.

"You know she's incredibly jealous," Lily heard, though the door was closed behind her. She stood there listening to the conversation.

"That's not true. She just can't stand hearing about him because he always gets on her nerves," Kelly retorted. Lily smiled.

"Sure, that's what she wants you to think. I mean, she can't disagree that he is flawless and amazing. She's just mad that she ruined her chances and now he wants you." Lily's temper flared, her hand on her wand.

"You don't know Lily like I do. She doesn't get jealous., and she already told me she isn't attracted by any of the guys here. Don't ask me why. So will you guys drop it? She's my best friend and even if she was jealous, she wouldn't do anything to hurt me or my relationship," Kelly said defiantly. There was a silence, and Lily could almost see all the girls rolling their eyes in disagreement. But she could tell the subject was dropped, and she ran down the staircase.

_They don't know anything. Me, jealous? Because of James Potter? Please. Kelly knows me. I am not jealous. I would break my wand in half and spit in Dumbledore's face before I, Lily Evans, would be jealous of anyone who was unfortunate to hold Potter's hand. Or ruffle his crazy hair. Or kiss his soft lips. _Lily mentally kicked herself. In the process, she tripped over her foot, tumbling down the stairs. She landed on her face at the foot of a tall, mangled look boy.

"Good job, Mudblood. You finally found your rightful place. On the ground, and at my feet," Severus Snape sneered down at the embarrassed Gryffindor. Lily stood up immediately, enraged. She glared at him as she brushed herself off. She glided past him, not saying a word. Snape grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't. You think you can just walk away, low life?" Lily's eyes flared. She turned around so fast and slapped him across his pale, surprised face with all her strength. He dropped her wrist, taking his wand out. Lily spat at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again you disgusting excuse of a human," Lily screamed. Snape pointed his wand at her threateningly. Lily shuddered, grabbing her wand from the packet of her cloak. Snape was faster, "Expelliarmus!"

Lily's wand was out of her hand in a second. She looked at Snape, her eyes filled with rage. Snape smirked, "What do you plan to do now?"

"Expelliarmus!" Lily gasped. Snape's wand was in the hands of an enraged James Potter. James took Snape by his cloak and slammed him against the wall. All the workout from Quidditch really paid off.

Lily picked up her wand from the ground and stared at James in amazement. James spoke to Snape in a tone so low Lily couldn't even make out a word. But she could tell it was menacing. James let go of Snape's cloak. Snape stalked off pathetically up the staircase. James turned around and grinned sheepishly.

Lily blushed and put her wand back in her pocket.

"You alright, Evans?" James ruffled his hair, but he really looked concerned.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks James," Lily muttered, looking at the floor. There was a short silence. Lily finally looked up. James was just staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked self-consciously. James just continued to stare, obviously not realizing that she said anything.

"James!" James shook his head and looked at her stupidly.

"What?" Lily rolled her eyes and walked away. James followed her easily, still dazed. _She's so beautiful._

"Sorry, Lily. I was just surprised you called me James," he laughed. Lily couldn't help smiling.

"Well, if you want me to be a bitch, I'd be glad to Potter. But you did help me back there, and I have a big enough heart to show some gratitude," Lily said. James nodded.

"Then, you're welcome. And honestly, I don't mind that you're a bitch to me. I got used to it years ago."

"Then I definitely didn't do a good job," Lily laughed.

"Please, I doubt anyone could last ten minutes in a room with you when your mad, let alone six years," James added lightly. Lily smiled. She was surprised at herself. Her and James never had casual conversations like this. It was nice.

"True." James was thrilled. He finally got the chance to show Lily who he can be. He just had to resist the urge to put his arm around her and kiss her beautiful, curly red hair. He put his hands in his pockets.

"So where are you headed to?" James asked. He breathed in, catching he floral scent. His head was dizzy.

"Great Hall. Kelly will be joining me soon. She should be coming any moment," Lily replied. She was getting to be very comfortable around James. As if on cue, Kelly was a couple feet behind them, smiling brightly.

"James!" She called. "Lily? I thought you were in the Great Hall?" Kelly asked, confused.

"I was making my way there until I bumped into Snape. Things went down and James just saved me from the git," Lily explained.

Kelly just smiled and turned to James, "Now I owe you for saving my best friend." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. James smiled and put his arm around her. Lily turned around and excused herself, walking away. James popped an eye open and watched her hair sway back and forth.

_Okay, why the hell did that just bother me way more than it should?_ Lily thought to herself. She entered the Great Hall, looking around for a familiar face to sit next to. She saw Sirius and Remus sitting at the edge of the table. Remus looked up and gestured for her to come over. Lily smiled.

"Hey guys," she greeted them and took a seat. Sirius, his mouth filled with food, just nodded.

"Hey Lily. How's it going?"

"It's alright. I'm starving though, and I had a little encounter with Snape before I got here." Sirius spit out his food.

"Snivellus? What did he do? Actually, who cares? Yes! Finally a reason to get back at him," Sirius exclaimed, overly excited. Lily laughed.

"Don't get carried away. James dealt with it," Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, and smirked.

"James? Since when do u call him James?" Remus asked, amused. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why are people surprised that I call him by his first name?"

"That's not the point. So where is Jamesie Poo?" Sirius asked.

"He's a little busy with Kelly," Lily said indifferently. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Does that bother you?" Remus asked, staring into her eyes making sure she wouldn't lie. Lily was saved when Kelly and James stood beside the table. They took a seat across from Lily and Sirius. Kelly's hair was in disarray and James' clothes were wrinkled. They both had impish grins. Once again, Lily felt a pull in her stomach. _Does that bother you?_ Remus had asked.

"Looks like you kids had fun," Sirius said. Lily noticed Sirius' mood had become gloomy and he kept glancing at Kelly. James nodded, a huge grin on his face. Kelly giggled.

"Lily, he's an amazing kisser," Kelly whispered in Lily's ear. She went back to flirting with James, leaving Lily sitting there in her thoughts.

_Well, that's great to know. Potter has talent. Greaat. This is getting ridiculous. I don't even care._

"It's amusing watching you argue with yourself," Remus remarked, chuckling. Lily looked up, embarrassed. Her face turned a deep red, making Remus laugh harder.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Secret?" Lily asked.

"You, Lily Evans, are jealous," Remus answered, a playful smile on his face. Lily was surprised and tried to deny it when Remus interrupted, "You might not know it now, but you are." Lily crossed her arms and glared at him, the only thing she could think of doing. Remus continued to laugh and took out a book to read.

Lily looked around, bored. James and Kelly were whispering to each other, something Lily wouldn't want to overhear. Sirius was very quiet next to her, playing with his food.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one annoyed with the puppy love," Lily said. Sirius just nodded.

"Yeah, but there's more to it," Sirius threw his fork down and before Lily could say anything, he got up and left. Lily just sighed and got up from the table. James followed Lily's receding perfect body, ignoring Kelly's flirtatious comments.

"So, you free tonight?" Kelly asked. "James?" James looked back down at the brunette and smiled.

"Of course. How else would I spend my night than with the most beautiful girl in school?" Kelly giggled. "I'll see you tonight then." She got up, kissing him on the cheek and head out the door.

James put his head in his hands.

"James, how long can you go on with this?" Remus asked. James sighed.

"It's only been a day. Give it a week, and I'll get her," James replied, determined.

"James, you can't just throw Kelly away. You're obviously using her, and you're going to hurt her. How do you think Sirius is taking this."

"Sirius?" James was bewildered that his best mate was even brought up.

"What does Sirius have to do with this?" Remus closed his book.

"You'll have to talk to him about it. But it's obvious." He got up, leaving James be himself. James ruffled his hair and followed Remus.

"This is going to work. I never wanted something so much as I want her." James said to himself. He let out one more sigh and made his way to look for Sirius.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I'm been preoccupied with Breaking Dawn to really do anything, actually. I'll have three chapters up by the end of the week. And I also decided to change the rating, just in case. The Twilight story is delayed, but I'll restart it in no time. Thanks, and please review. I keep getting a lot of alerts and stuff, but I'd like to hear what you think too. This is going to be routine I guess, so "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 is playing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sirius was lying on the floor of the dorm when James entered the room. James would have been worried his best friend was dead if he hadn't greeted him.

"Hey Prongsie," he called. James looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing, Padfoot?" Sirius just stared at the ceiling. James looked up too. It was the same clear white wall. There weren't any fancy designs or even a lamp. It was a blank wall. But Sirius looked at it as if he was observing a painting, tilting his head every now and then, his eyes focused.

James lay down right next to him and looked at the ceiling. They were both quiet, Sirius studied, James confused. The scene would have been amusing if anyone were to walk into the room. James squinted. Nope, just a boring white wall above them. He decided to close his eyes.

He saw Lily's face, smiling sweetly. There was a sparkle in her emerald-like eyes. She was blushing, her rose colored cheeks smooth and soft. Her hair flowed naturally, a few curly strands angling her face just perfectly. She was so beautiful, so flawless. James even thought he could smell her scent again. He breathed in, smelling someone totally different. He opened his eyes and jumped.

Sirius was hovered over him staring right into his eyes. Another awkward scene. James pushed him off and jumped up, obviously uncomfortable. Sirius laid back down.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't see anything but the eyes of a creepy bisexual that I knew as my best friend trying to seduce me," James laughed. Sirius didn't. He was still waiting for an answer. James sighed.

"I was _thinking_ of Lily, obviously. Her face, her hair, her scent, though you definitely ruined that part," Sirius smiled.

"Lay back down, close your eyes again and do whatever you just did, and open your eyes slowly," Sirius instructed. James was speechless. What was up with Sirius? But nonetheless, he did what he was told.

He lay back on the ground and closed his eyes. Once again he imagined Lily's indescribable beauty. He smiled to himself, and Sirius must have noticed so he said, "Open you eyes buddy."

James looked up at the ceiling and gasped. The ceiling became like a photo, a wizard photograph that is. Lily, the perfect gorgeous redhead was twirling around, smiling angelically, looking right at James. She turned away from James' stare to blush slightly and wrap her arms around a boy that was behind her. James felt a nudge in his stomach. Jealousy. Who was this stranger? Whoever it was, they were lucky.

He wanted to look away until he saw the man's face, his untidy jet black hair. James' jet black hair. The scene in front made his heart accelerate. Lily had her arms around _him_ and she wasn't trying to tackle him or beat the living shit out of him. She was happy, and she wanted him. James didn't dare to blink, afraid that the picture would disappear.

"Amazing isn't it?" Sirius asked. He sat on his bed lazily. James still stared, this time a light smile on his face. James wanted to speak, but stopped so as not to disrupt the magic.

"It'll be gone in a few moments." James frowned. He didn't want it to end. He was so happy. And so was she. _They_ were happy together. Everything he'd ever dreamed for…

Then the scene vanished. James blinked and blinked again. He closed his eyes and thought of Lily again. It wasn't that hard. He opened his eyes; nothing. After a few more attempts, Sirius laughed.

"You have any idea how stupid you look right now?" Sirius teased. James got up and sighed, getting himself together.

"What just happened?" James asked. Sirius just shrugged.

"No idea. I was, uh, exhausted. So I just laid down on the floor. I closed my eyes thinking of, uhm, a- I was just thinking of something really hard and I opened my eyes and it was there." James narrowed his eyes. Sirius never stuttered like that. Anytime he'd lie, he said it out smoothly. If he was uncomfortable, he'd make a joke out of it. Something was different.

"Padfoot, what's wrong? I've never really saw you like this. What were you thinking about? What did you see?"

Sirius fidgeted.

"James, I don't like what you're doing to Kelly." Sirius didn't look at James.

"Okay," James said. He was waiting for a further explanation.

"IthinkIlovher," Sirius said in one breath. James didn't catch any of it. "What?" Sirius took a breath. He was disappointed in himself how he couldn't handle himself. It made him feel pathetic.

"James, I think Kelly is to me like how Lily is to you," Sirius explained. "Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," James replied. He put his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Sirius. I really am. If I had any idea, I would have never dared did this to you."

"You don't get it though. I understand that she likes you. I can live with that. It hurts, but its endurable because she's happy. But I can't stand here and watch you hurt her," Sirius was obviously upset.

"Sirius, I.." James was loss for words. Before, he thought this plan was indestructible. He didn't think Kelly would fall for him. He didn't know Sirius was going to get hurt. He didn't imagine anything to be wrong. All he wanted was Lily. That was it. Just wanting Lily so much made him blind to all the consequences.

"Prongs, don't apologize. But did you think about this thoroughly? I didn't say anything at first because I thought you were capable of thinking thoroughly. Now, I see you're just going to throw Kelly away." Sirius said harshly.

"When did you start liking Kelly anyway? This is completely random. I never heard of you mention her once." James was getting mad too. At himself of course, and he didn't want to take it out on Sirius. He reigned his anger in.

"Whenever she joined the Quidditch team," Sirius mumbled. "I didn't want to look weak." He was definitely embarrassed, and James didn't want to push it.

"Well, I don't want to hurt her, you know that," James said quietly. Sirius was still not convinced.

"I don't want you to use her like a pawn either!" Sirius yelled. James looked at him skeptically. Sirius apologized and looked up for the first time.

"Okay, so you and I do have the reputation of _using_ girls. But hey, we're men. Sexy men, at that. Can't help ourselves," Sirius grinned. James smiled back, glad that the mood was lightened. James still realized what he was doing though, and he had to change that.

"I've got an idea," James said thoughtfully. As they conversed about James' new plan, Sirius was thrilled.

"Alright, I'm done being a pathetic dog, don't you have a date to get ready for?" Sirius rolled his eyes, but was in a more enthusiastic mood.

"Shit, you're right. And Sirius?" James turned serious again. "I'm sorry, mate." Sirius just smiled and left the room.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"He'll definitely love that on you," Bree, a small, slender girl with fair skin and short black hair commented. She, along with Dylan, shared the same dorm as Lily and Kelly. Dylan was the tallest of the girls, and the most unique. Her hair was platinum blonde, long and straight with edgy layers. She had fierce violet eyes and long eyelashes, always covered in dark makeup. She was very pretty, and also very rebellious. Dylan sat on the ground, bored, watching Kelly get ready for her date.

"I don't know, do you think it's too revealing?" Kelly asked, unconsciously. Bree cocked her head, eyeing the tube top. Dylan smirked, "Isn't that the point?" Both heads eyed her. She laughed.

"You plan to get some with Potter tonight, don't you? Go for that top then," Dylan said comfortable. She was always straightforward about things. That got her in trouble a lot of the time.

"I'm not going to just _get some_. I really like James, and I want him to respect me," Kelly snapped. Dylan coughed, trying to hide another laugh. Kelly ignored her and took the top off, rummaging through her closet for something more decent.

"Perfect!" Kelly grabbed what she was looking for. She put the clothes down and looked around the room. "Where's Lils?" Dylan shrugged, still bored. Bree was too busy stuffing clothes back into Kelly's cramped closet. Kelly looked at the clock.

"He's probably downstairs now. I need to get dressed!" Kelly frantically threw the clothes on her, she smoothed out her hair and looked in the mirror to make sure her make up was perfect. Dylan stood up and opened the door for like a butler.

"Have a good time kids. Stay safe. And when I mean safe, I don't mean the giant squid in the lake. I mean--," Kelly stepped out, ignoring the rest. She took a deep breath and walked down the staircase.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

James sat on one of the red sofas of the common room. He was at ease, only a little excited about the night. The conversation with Sirius stirred him a little, but wasn't his biggest concern. Sirius knew what to do to save the pain. James was a little skeptical on the "pain" though. It wasn't even a week yet. Kelly couldn't be that attached. That put James in a better mood.

He drummed his fingered impatiently on the table next to him. He turned around, surprise mixed with awe. Kelly looked amazing.

She walked down the stairs gracefully. Her curly hair was in an updo, her makeup showed off her pretty face. She wore a light blue dress, complimenting her eyes. The dress wasn't too revealing but was tight enough to show off her perfect athletic body.

_Sirius is going to kill me for this,_ James thought to himself. Of course seeing Kelly now didn't change any of his feelings for her. He was still undeniably fixated on Lily, and only Lily. But Kelly was fooled. She smiled at him, blushing as he complimented on her beauty.

"So where to?" she flattered her eyelashes, flirtatiously. James grinned, grabbing her hand.

"I thought it would be nice to take a walk," James replied. She nodded and they walked out the door. James pretended it was Lily's hand. He took a breath in, but it was the wrong scent. Kelly smelled of vanilla, which was appealing, but James preferred Lily's floral smell around him.

They walked around the dark night in silence. The night was clear and beautiful. It seemed like everything was still. No wind, no sound. Just still. He hugged closer to Kelly. She was happy with that gesture. James wrapped his arm around her waste, smiling down on her. Then a pang of guilt ruled my body. She looked up at me with affectionate eyes. To not hurt her feelings, James bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled, pecked his lips and continued walking forward, towards the lake.

_I am way too good at this._ James thought, painfully.

When they reached the lake, they sat on the moist grass. The conversations were short and concerned of the weather, the stars in the sky, and what the plans for the weekend were. The silences weren't necessarily awkward, but nice.

James closed his eyes again, having the same thoughts he had earlier this afternoon. He pictured Lily in his arms, her hair tangled in his hands, and her lips brushing his shoulder ever so lightly. He opened his eyes and was startled to see Kelly's blue eyes instead of the emeralds he fell in love with.

"I love you," Kelly whispered, and she kissed him gently on his lips. James kissed her back, as not to upset her, though he was shocked. He could definitely not say the same thing back. Kelly pulled away from him, and he could tell she was disappointed. He wanted to reach out and explain everything he was doing to her right then and there.

He got up to stretch, looking up to the clock tower. He squinted, making out a faint line of someone sitting on top of the tower. The shadow got up immediately and ran out of the tower. He kept staring curiously at the tower until Kelly touched his hand gently.

James looked down. Kelly continued to sit there, smiling to herself. James offered his hand to help her up. She glanced at it and smirked.

Kelly put her hand in his, and pulled him down, into the lake. James sprang up from the water, bewildered. Kelly laughed so hard and got up herself to walk away. James laughed too, amused as he got up and wrapped his arms around her to throw her in.

He sat on the grass, a smirk on his face. She got out of the lake, her dress clinging to her body, and was almost see through. She blushed as James gawked. His male hormones getting the better of him, and he pulled her down on top of him, satisfying his physical craving.

Kelly was a good kisser, but she was just like any other girl he would snog. There were so sparks, no fireworks. He was a man. She was a very attractive woman. That was all it was.

But Kelly felt more. She felt passion. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her. She couldn't be any happier.

As it got closer to midnight, the two got up and head back inside hand in hand. James was going to give less details of tonight's events to Sirius. But he didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted Lily out there, and no one could substitute her. No one. He walked Kelly back to her room, and left the common room again to make one more trip.

He was sure he saw someone up on the tower. Maybe they were still there. He walked down the dark corridors under the Invisibility Cloak, Marauder's map in hand. If it was empty, then he'd sit there and enjoy his quiet place.

When he reached the Tower, he heard humming. He didn't recognize the tune, but the voice humming it was beautiful. He turned to find the mysterious person staring back at him, and he was stunned.

"James?"


End file.
